


Мадонна ХХХ

by ForeverNemi



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Light BDSM, M/M, Makeup, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: На фоне чёрного гипюра и черной ткани юбки его кожа казалась неестественно белой, а красная помада только подчёркивала бледность лица. Там, в отражении, был кто-то другой - кто-то другая. Ещё не девочка, уже не мальчик, что-то странное, жаждущее подчинения.





	Мадонна ХХХ

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: вынужденная феминизация, кроссдрессинг, подчинение, мэйкап, дэдди-кинк, сабспейс.

Стоять за распахнутыми створками шкафа казалось настоящим спасением. Между ними было темно, можно не оборачиваться и думать, что со всех сторон окружен высокими стенками, за которыми не видно полыхающего стыда и возбуждения. Но это было лишь миражом, мороком, который разрушал раз за разом наблюдавший за ним Фрэнк. Себастиан напоследок крепко сжал резные ручки, отрезвив полыхавший разум болью, закрыл шкаф и, зажмурившись, на счёт "пять" повернулся лицом в комнату.  
Фрэнк сидел в углу, жёлтый свет торшера делал его чуть более мягким и тёплым, чем на самом деле. Глаза, поглощавшие неяркое свечение, горели той же желтизной. Он не отводил взгляда от шедшего к нему Себастиана, с голодом безумца скользил по его лицу, волосам, спадавшим ровной волной и обрамлявшим лицо, по открытой шее, плечам, ногам. Он лишь на мгновение задержался на груди, закрытой гипюром, на колом торчащем под юбкой члене, но не стал пялиться пристальнее, чтобы не пугать Себастиана.  
Обуви они не нашли.  
Под ногами почти бесшумно шуршал пушистый ковёр с высоким ворсом, лаская ступни. Себастиан чуть загребал ими, чтобы чувствовать мягкие касания между пальцев. И без того заведённый, от этого он начинал почти дымиться. Подчиняясь гипнотическому взгляду, он всё шёл эти несчастные десять футов до сидевшего в кресле Фрэнка, чуть сжимая бёдра, чтобы казаться немного вульгарным, немного пьяным, немного... девочкой для того, кто смотрел на него с приоткрытым ртом и жадными глазами.  
Себастиан замер в паре шагов до кресла. Фрэнк чуть спустился по нему, откинулся затылком на спинку и следил снизу вверх за всем, что отражалась у Себастиана на лице.  
— Тебе нравится? — губы, чуть больше, чем нужно, вымазанные красной помадой, слипались, и звук получался глухим и сорванным, почти неразборчивым. Но главное Фрэнк не мог не услышать.  
— Как ты должен меня называть? — весь его вид, хищный и опасный, сейчас усилился. Он выжидающе смотрел на сбитого с толку Себастиана и ждал, когда тот исправит ошибку. А Себастиан не мог снова открыть рот. Он знал, что выглядит жалко и безумно, но мог только смотреть на то, как заострялись черты лица Фрэнка, как его тело подбиралось, будто готовясь к прыжку и покаранию.  
— Тебе нравится, пап... папочка?  
Фрэнк сразу расслабился, заулыбался — этой пугающей кривой ухмылкой, которая будто приросла к его лицу. Он чуть подвинулся, облокотившись на мягкий подлокотник, упёрся в ладонь подбородком, а двумя пальцами барабанил по приоткрытым губам, наблюдая за тем, как Себастиан напротив него нервно сминает в кулаках подол короткой пышной юбки.  
— Повернись, — Себастиан вскинул на него глаза, быстро заморгал, пытаясь развеять пелену перед глазами. Но ресницы, щедро накрашенные густой тушью, плохо слушались его. Он смотрел на Фрэнка из-под полуприкрытых век, моргал и дышал ртом, уже совсем не понимая, чего от него хотят.  
Фрэнк поднялся одним текучим движением — это всегда завораживало, настолько легко он управлял своим сильным телом — и в один шаг приблизился к Себастиану. Чуть нажав на затылок, заставил немного опустить голову, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.  
— Ты должна слушать, что я говорю, моя принцесса. Иначе папочка будет очень недоволен тобой.  
Себастиан пытался привести себя в порядок, но рот уже высох от жаркого дыхания. Он пытался подчиниться, но тело вело следом за чуть отодвинувшимся Фрэнком, за его сильным телом, за тем, как перекатывались под тканью пиджака мускулы. Фрэнк оказался позади, положил тёплые ладони на плечи и заставил Себастиана неловко развернуться. Теперь прямо перед ним было зеркало на дверях шкафа, и в нём с пугающей отчётливостью отражался Себастиан, по-горячему нелепый в своём наряде, с макияжем на лице. Фрэнк встал за его плечом, смотря туда же и обжигая взглядом в отражении. Его ладони скользили по рукам к надплечьям, потом обратно, и наконец он подхватил большими пальцами тонкие бретельки гипюрового топа с резинкой под грудью. Треугольники кружевной ткани послушно сползли, открыв соски, и только живот оставался пока закрыт.  
— Чудесно, — шептал Фрэнк, глядя на это в зеркало. — Какая красивая девочка.  
Обняв Себастиана за живот левой рукой, он прижал его спиной к груди, чуть потёрся бёдрами об ягодицы — всего секунду и не плотно, но Себастиан, почувствовав вблизи уже окрепший член, застонал и чуть обмяк в крепкой хватке.  
— Тише-тише, принцесса, ещё рано, — Фрэнк обхватил правой рукой его лицо, прижался щекой на мгновение, а потом одним длинным движением облизнул его щёку от подбородка до кончика брови. — Моя сладкая, нежная принцесса, моя послушная девочка, такая горячая, такая готовая...  
Он шептал что-то такое же грязное, а Себастиан тянулся за его рукой, чуть покачивался на нетвёрдых ногах, убаюканный жарким голосом. Он боялся податься назад, чтобы вжаться в член Фрэнка, попросить взять себя, потому что невозможно было терпеть то, что тот творил. Себастиан очень быстро посмотрел в зеркало, боясь узнать себя в отражении и запомнить таким, но всё равно видел и яркие глаза, и пылающие губы, и торчавшие соски, и вздыбившийся подол юбки.  
На фоне чёрного гипюра и чёрной ткани его кожа казалась неестественно белой, а красная помада только подчёркивала бледность лица. Там, в отражении, был кто-то другой — кто-то другая. Ещё не девочка, уже не мальчик, что-то странное, жаждущее подчинения хищному подонку, маячившему за плечом и наблюдавшему, наслаждавшемуся видом. Фрэнк опустил руку, подцепил пальцем край подола и потянул вверх, а Себастиан застонал, почувствовав, как ноготь совсем коротко и быстро коснулся головки члена.  
— Ох, девочка, — восхищённо прошептал в ухо Фрэнк. — Такая горячая, такая ждущая, моя девочка.  
Он прижался щекой к его щеке, шептал и краешками губ едва касался кожи. Себастиан зажмурился и тихо, сам почти не слыша себя, подвывал в тон его голосу.  
— Моя принцесса, моя принцесса, — повторял Фрэнк, и его горячее дыхание оседало на коже Себастиана обжигающими каплями. — Посмотри, посмотри же на себя.  
Он всё тянул подол вверх, а потом уложил край ткани между животом и торчавшим членом, полностью открыв его. Головка розовела на фоне чёрной ткани, уже поджавшиеся яйца покачивались между бёдрами, а Себастиан видел в зеркале, как лихорадочно горят его глаза — и поблескивают янтарём глаза восхищенного видом Фрэнка.  
Налюбовавшись вдоволь, он развернул послушного Себастиана лицом к себе, мягко коснулся губами щеки, с силой вдохнул его аромат и убрал руки. Чуть качнувшись, Себастиан всё же устоял. Опустив руки и продолжая теребить подол, он с напряжением смотрел на любовавшегося им Фрэнка, на его горячий взгляд, обещавший всё на свете — только для Себастиана. Фрэнк не мог долго не трогать его. Всего несколько секунд, вдохов-выдохов вздымавшейся груди Себастиана — и он снова провёл по его шее ладонями вниз, накрыв грудь. Чуть развернув кисти, он обхватил и сжал мышцы, оставив соски между указательными и большими пальцами. Фрэнк давил и сжимал, заставляя грудь напрягаться, а потом сжал соски и держал так две мучительные минуты, пока Себастиан не начал оседать. Фрэнк ослабил хватку, но вместо этого наклонился и облизал каждый, вдумчиво, подолгу, прицарапывая зубами. У Себастиана кружилась голова, он ухватился за его плечи, пытаясь удержаться, и тут Фрэнк подло прикусил левый сосок, втянул его с такой силой, что Себастиан действительно почувствовал, как вытягивается кожа в горячем вакууме рта. Повторив ту же пытку с правым, Фрэнк выпустил его изо рта и принялся тереть, с жадностью наблюдая, как они темнеют, а кожа вокруг ареол краснеет от трения.  
— Да, — восхищённо выдохнул он, когда от каждого прикосновения к груди Себастиана дёргало. — Вот так. Потрись об меня.  
Едва Себастиан прильнул к нему, как Фрэнк тут же почти грубо оттолкнул.  
— Грудью, девочка. Потрись об меня своими сладкими сосками.  
Себастиан почти провалился в небытие после этого бесстыдного приказа. Но рука Фрэнка была такой тёплой на его плече, такой крепкой, удерживала от падения вглубь себя. Себастиан сцепил пальцы на его затылке, прижался грудью к плотной ткани всё ещё застёгнутого пиджака и привстал на цыпочках, а потом опустился — и повторил. Он тёрся, как течная кошка о хозяина, соски палило огнём от шершавой ткани, они болели от напряжения и давления, а Фрэнк смотрел на это, но не останавливал. Он переводил взгляд от распухших сосков и покрасневшей кожи на лицо Себастиана, на полузакатившиеся глаза, на приоткрытые алые губы, сам едва дышал, а взгляд горел адским пламенем невероятного по силе восхищения.  
— Тише, тише, принцесса, — наконец остановил Фрэнк. Себастиану было больно даже дышать, кожа почти воспалилась от долгого трения. Фрэнк же прижался к его щеке, запустил пальцы в волосы, заставив откинуть голову, и потёрся жгучей щетиной о нежную кожу гладчайше выбритой шеи. Себастиану приходилось тщательнее бриться теми вечерами, что его посещал Грилло. Он увлажнял чуть саднящую кожу нежнейшим кремом, и на всё тело уходило два тюбика. Но зато Фрэнк был доволен, расцеловывая и вылизывая его безволосое тело, сходил с ума от своей "гладкой девочки". За эти слова Себастиан готов был на всё.  
— Ты сегодня такая нежная, моя принцесса, такая послушная, — шептал ему в шею Фрэнк. — Попроси, чего захочешь. Всё тебе дам.  
— Член, — выдохнул Себастиан. — Дай мне...  
Фрэнк медленно расцепил его пальцы на своём затылке, помог удержаться, пока Себастиан сползал к его ногам и с трепетом замирал напротив выдававшейся ширинки.  
— Сама, принцесса.  
Себастиан с трудом расстегнул широкую пряжку ремня, пальцы были потными и дрожали, металл выскальзывал из них. С трудом справившись с ремнём, Себастиан приступил к пуговицам ширинки — и вынужден был прерваться. Глаза застилали слёзы, грудь раздирало от переживаний и желания, а тело отказывалось ему подчиняться. Понаблюдав за его мучениями, Фрэнк пришёл на помощь.  
— Тихо, тихо, девочка, моя восхитительная принцесса, моё сердечко, — он гладил Себастиана по щеке, а тот так и тянулся за его ладонью, будто намагниченный. Сухие рыдания постепенно прекращались, уступая место уверенности и желанию подчиняться, жажде принадлежать Фрэнку, сделать ему хорошо. Себастиан сделал короткую передышку на три долгих выдоха и уже спокойно расстегнул пуговицы, чуть сдёрнул брюки, а следом стянул трусы, открывая член, но не больше.  
Фрэнк очень любил трахать его одетым, давая насладиться своим телом лишь в редкие — самые особенные и ценные моменты, и тогда Себастиан до бесконечности готов был тереться об него, гладить им себя. Не мог надышаться на идеальный пресс, сильные руки и желал только обтечь Фрэнка собой, остаться с ним навечно. Сейчас Себастиан с трудом осознал, что приказа раздеть не было. Фрэнк наблюдал, как Себастиан трётся щекой о вставший член, напряжённо сжав руки на бёдрах. Себастиан коротко прищипывал головку губами, вытягивал язык и шершаво тёр самое отзывчивое место под уздечкой, не пуская глубоко в рот. Фрэнк расслабленно наблюдал за этим, посмеиваясь над жадностью и обсессией Себастиана, но сурово пресёк это, когда тот стал обсасывать головку, чувствуя привкус губной помады в своей слюне.  
Фрэнк цепко сжал его за подбородок, заставил поднять лицо и посмотреть в свои хищные глаза.  
— Приподними рубашку, — велел он, и Себастиан с долгим восхищенным стоном сделал это. Перед глазами открывалась ровно и коротко выстриженная полоска волос, шедшая до пупка и выше, напрягались кубики пресса, а член под горячим дыханием становился лишь крепче. Фрэнк держал за подбородок, вынуждая оставить рот открытым. Себастиан высунул и чуть выгнул язык, приглашая трахнуть себя в горло, но Фрэнк вместо этого крепче обхватил напрягшийся ствол и обвёл головкой по накрашенным губам. Помада оставляла на ней яркие следы. Фрэнк гладил губы, помада оседала вокруг них, Себастиан чувствовал её уже на щеках — маслянисто-тугие полоски, будто клоунская маска. Но по виду Фрэнка было видно — ему не до смеха. Он шлёпал членом по услужливо поставленному языку, тыкал в мягкие щёки, поддававшиеся давлению, пару раз задел кончик носа.  
Себастиан стонал, скулил как собака — тонко и тошно, умоляя его прекратить. Собственное возбуждение и торчавший член заставляли корчиться, будто от боли, а Фрэнк все продолжал испытывать его любовь.  
— Уже не принцесса, — горячечно шептал он, и Себастиан едва слышал его за шумом бьющей в ушах крови. — Принцесса-шлюха, принцесса-давалка.  
Фрэнк продолжал трахать его лицо, помечал членом от подбородка до лба, а Себастиан всё скулил и почти плакал. Несколько капель всё же потекли по щекам, размазывая густую подводку карандаша на веках, взгляд туманился, а лицо Фрэнка, с напряжением и восторгом смотревшего на него, расплывалось, как акварель под каплями воды.  
Протянув Себастиану руки, Фрэнк наконец позволил ему подняться. Как ребёнка за ручку, довёл его до кровати с высокими резными столбиками и заставил ухватиться за один. Себастиан встал, чуть расставив ноги и прогнувшись, но всё ещё стягивал задницу, от чего напряжение в ногах становилось невыносимым. Фрэнк отошёл на пару секунд, открыл одну дверцу шкафа, в которой теперь отражался выгнувшийся в позе принятия Себастиан.  
— Ну же, девочка, покажи мне, как ты течёшь, давай-ка.  
Фрэнк упёрся большим пальцем под копчик, а остальными четырьмя мял и вжимался между ягодиц, почти грубо и очень сильно. Себастиан с долгим криком освобождения наконец расслабил мышцы, и половина тюбика смазки, которую он с таким трудом удерживал в себе, пролилась Фрэнку на пальцы.  
— Ох, детка, ты меня сожжёшь, — с громким смешком похвалил Фрэнк. — Такая мокрая, такая жадная для меня...  
Он прижался к спине Себастиана грудью, шептал в ухо, одновременно облизывая его и прикусывая в ухо. "Детка", "девочка", "мокрая", "принцесса", "жадная шлюшка" — Себастиан не слышал, уже только угадывал по движениям губ. Задница горела, пока Фрэнк трахал его почти полной ладонью, проворачивал её внутри, растягивая мышцы до невозможности. Себастиан подавался назад, надевался на пальцы, бестолково тыкался членом в воздух вокруг себя, и умирал от накрывшего с головой, по самую макушку желания. Он снова полустонал-полувыл, пока член Фрэнка был прижат к его бедру, а вместо него в теле сновали пальцы, трахавшие быстро и грубо. Себастиан тянулся, выгибался перед Фрэнком, но тот не сдавался, пока не услышал сдавленное:  
— Трахни меня, папочка. Трахни меня!  
— Ещё!  
— Я твоя детка, папочка, твоя принцесса, пожалуйста, трахни меня.  
Фрэнк мгновенно перетёк за Себастиана, вжался членом между ягодиц, где было скользко и густо от смазки, сжал ствол между ними и несколько раз толкнулся вперёд, больше раздразнивая, чем помогая. Себастиан не понимал, что плачет, просто какая-то тёплая влага текла по лицу, пока он умолял "папочку" трахнуть его. Когда член продавился между хорошо растянутых мышц, Себастиан не смог произнести даже это.  
Вцепившись в столбик кровати, он чуть шире расставил ноги, давая Фрэнку больше удобства, грудь оказалась гораздо ниже выпяченной задницы. Себастиан не мог закрыть глаза от напряжения, которое преследовало его весь вечер. Только смотрел, как позади его белоснежных ног двигались, загорело-бронзовые, увитые перекатывавшимися мышцами, а чуть выше этого покрасневший от невыносимого возбуждения член бесцельно дёргался на фоне чёрной ткани в такт толчкам.  
В какой-то момент Себастиан перестал чувствовать гладкое дерево кроватного столбика, а следом пропал и ковёр, и пол, будто всё вокруг непонятным образом исчезло. Только толчки члена, только безумные вскрики, когда головка попадала в простату, только горячие руки Фрэнка на его бёдрах — и безжалостный сводящий с ума шёпот:  
— Моя детка, моя девочка, сожмись, сожмись для меня.  
Себастиан слышал, как кричал в ответ, как особенно громко вскрикнул в последний раз, когда напряжение взорвалось вокруг ослепляющим фейерверком, а весь материальный мир испарился за секунду, оставляя его в мареве накатывавшего удовольствия и безмятежности.  
Ничего не было вокруг — кроме крепкой руки Фрэнка, перехватившего его под грудь. Кроме тела Фрэнка, оказавшегося снова рядом, пока Себастиан уплывал в собственном сознании, размазывая по щекам слёзы, подводку и помаду. Только Фрэнка он чувствовал, пока покачивался в море белоснежной тишины и расслабления, его мягкий шёпот, признания в любви и касания губ.  
Себастиан не удержался за него и пошёл на дно, задыхаясь от проникавшего в каждую клетку тела восторга и расслабления. Он едва слышал там, за краем реальности голос Фрэнка, заставлявшего его очнуться и открыть глаза. Будто из ниоткуда в белые волны проникла крепкая загорелая рука, схватила Себастиана за шкирку и не дала ему погрузиться на дно. В её объятиях он постепенно выплыл на поверхность реального мира. Фрэнк лежал рядом с ним на заправленной кровати, смотрел, как из глаза пропадает пелена, и всё звал, звал его по имени, не давая упасть обратно.  
— Как же ты напугал, детка, — признался он, прижавшись лбом к его груди. — Детка, детка, прости, я не думал, что тебя так швырнёт.  
— Я тебя люблю, — невпопад сказал Себастиан и пьяно улыбнулся, глядя в испуганные глаза. Постепенно он снова пропал в себе, но уже в обычном накатившем сне, и единственным, что он чувствовал — были руки Фрэнка, не дававшего ему тонуть.  
— Ох, детка, и я, — выдохнул ему в висок Фрэнк, крепче перехватил через грудь и прижал к себе. — Хоть ты и пиздец.


End file.
